His Smile
by Epithymyasylum
Summary: Years have past and the Dark Lord won the final battle. One girl will be brought into this world, upsetting, confusing, and amusing the world she thought she would never see.
1. Beginnings Chapter1

***All rights reserved to rightful owners***

**His Smile**

I fell for the worst type, the worst possible person I could actually. A sworn enemy to my family or rather we were the sworn enemies of his regime. I am told that I am the image of my Grandmother down to the exact shade of auburn that was reflected in her hair when the sun shined. When I would read the stolen books on various maladies and arithmetic texts her spark of love would show through my eyes. At least my Grandpa told me that, I live with him on his small farm where we tend to the animals and the crops that we depend on. I grew up knowing only him since my mother died right after giving birth to me and my grandmother disappeared before my mother could walk.

My grandparents met in the city where she was kept as a pleasure slave to a high ranking official in the Dark Emperor's inner circle. He saved her from a beating and whisked her away to his home in the countryside. They fell in love at least that's what he says, but not soon after they married she became pregnant with my mother. After my mother was born they went to the nearest village to get her baptized when a raid occurred that was the last time anyone had seen my grandmother. Grandpa left with my mother secluding them away from all contact besides their nearest neighbors 10 miles away.

When my mother turned 5, Grandpa traded a cow and several sheep so my mother could have books to educate her about the world of which my grandmother came from. She wasn't like Grandpa he told her that she was a witch and that she was to become a great witch just like her mother. She studied hard often stealing small books when the traders would pass through the countryside. She learned of spells and attempted to harness her wand less magic, but she failed every time.

On her 17th birthday she snuck away from the farm and went into the city to find a wand maker. Realizing that my mother had disappeared, my grandpa hastened after her only to witness her being dragged off into a Lord's manor. He waited hours for her to be released even pleaded with the guards who laughed and pushed him away. When the sun started to come up the next day she stumbled out beaten and torn. I was born nine months later with her mother's hair and my father's eyes. As I lay in my grandpa's arms my mother gasped out my name and fell asleep to never awaken again.

Every year on my birthday I ask my Grandpa to repeat the story of the women in my family and smile as he would weave the story playing out with wooden characters he had made. Though he always left out the part with my mother till she suddenly gave birth to me, only when I was helping Mrs. Adder did I find out the truth. She was an old woman who taught me to weave and prepare more nutritious meals rather than the soup broth and boiled meat my grandpa made. She was also arranging for me to marry her grandson who was a shoemaker in the city. Though with all his might, my grandpa kept away every suitor that came to his door, it seemed my odd eyes with my bright hair was uncommon and everyone wanted to capture the innocent girl who lived with the old man. It seemed though whoever came through they left without becoming violent, actually it seemed everything was good for us. We never had to deal with thieves or bad seasons for crops.

It was the eve of my 17th birthday, I was in the field guiding the cows out to the pasture to graze when a thundering of matching black Arabian stallions pulling a equally dark and regal carriage drew up to our small house. Grandpa glanced at me, telling me to stay away and he walked towards the figure that leaped out of the carriage. He slowly sunk to his knees as the man causally walked towards him, A few words were exchanged and I felt an urge to run to them. Slowly I walked closer then ran as I could see Grandpa twisting in pain. "Stop! STOP! HAVE MERCY PLEASE!" I screamed at the man while I went to comfort my Grandpa. He moaned in pain as cuts began to cover his body. I was hauled away from my Grandpa as he slowly stopped moving, trying to hold my hand with the little strength he had. "For god's sake! He is an old man! I am the only person he has leave me be!'' I smacked whoever was holding me across the face and in response I was thrown to the ground.

"You piece of shit! I will teach you some manners yet!" I starred at the man when he suddenly fell screaming out in agony. I unsteadily sat up feeling the blood coming down the side of my face from hitting the pebbled road and look up to see a man standing in the carriage door putting away a stick. He had long silver blonde hair with an elf like face but his grey eyes were the most striking thing about him.

"Louie, when you finish having your fit, you will help my granddaughter into the carriage without assaulting her or else." He turned around and I heard a silent word that sounded like stupid then I blacked out.

Lucius POV

The stories were true; the stunning creature that was tucked in the country was of my blood. At least now, here was proof that my son is able to whelp a child and the childless marriage of his was the fault of the bitch he decided to marry. Of all the choices of eligible women he picked that chit. Merlin help me, especially now with this child. To think that muggle was teaching my blood to be a farmer, a bloody farmer. So much work would be needed to change her into a lady fitting for being the Lord Malfoy's daughter and especially High Chancellor Malfoy's granddaughter. Sadly she had the mudblood's hair but the gods were generous in giving her the genuine Malfoy eyes, but the white alabaster skin that seemed to glow in the dark as if she was coming out of a…, well, well it seems that the mudblood's mate was the origin of the skin tone and it looks like that old muggle wasn't involved in the birth of the child after all. I carefully tucked a stray hair behind the girl's hair as we pulled into the drive of the mansion.

"High Chancellor we have arrived at Malfoy Manor." I sighed and adjusted my cravat while the door was sprung open, the squat body of my manservant trembled as he set down the small steps of the carriage. I flicked my eyes to the door, where my butler came strutting out.

"Louie will you call my son and daughter in law to the blue drawing room immediately. Anderson, if you will retrieve my granddaughter from the carriage and take her into the care of Mrs. Miller, I will call for them when she is appropriately attired." With one look I swept an eye over everyone and smiled as my granddaughter was carried by the footman into the house. I glanced up the black stoned exterior to see the grim face of my son's wife. "Baxley, a calming draught to the white room and to Georgiana before she has hurls whatever is left in her. Also, have Madame du Belle come in an hour with patterns and her full staff, dinner will be served at 8 with 4 setting rather than 3." Various serving staff and elves were waiting in the foyer, scurrying as soon as orders were barked at them. I flung my coat at a house elf with my last words and walked straight down the marble corridor to the sight of my son and his inhumanly thin wife Georgiana. The doors were pushed open and I let my hair out of the red ribbon keeping it behind my neck as Draco turned from his wife.

"Father, it seems that Georgiana has witnessed you bringing in a new little pet and she seems to believe that she belongs to me." Draco at the age of 36 looked not a day over 24 and it really had nothing to do with the fact that the Emperor established an everlasting youth potion for his inner circle. Rather the strict regime the proud Malfoy's have followed for centuries. My eyes traveled to Georgiana the bint that Draco became infatuated with her only because she was the only girl still with a virtue at the end of the season. I poured a décor of brandy and sat in a Queen Anne chair in front of the fire while, Georgiana sat across on the sofa; pinched face and covered in pink taffeta. I drank from the tumbler and smiled at the thin girl then sat my drink against the small table.

"My dearest Georgiana, what a powerful sight you must have, the young girl is here to live with us till her education is finished and pertaining to her "belonging" to Draco, she is of course, though it isn't in what capacity you are thinking, you see our dearest Roza isn't a pet rather she is family, in fact Georgie you can say that she is your newly found step-daughter." Carefully I picked up my drink and sipped as a loud shriek and a thud followed by a second thud hit the plush carpet, which gave me hope that this was the start to a most enjoyable game.


	2. Revelation Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Revelation

It seemed life had shattered around me or rather my world was turned upside down, you could even say that I was thrown into the unknown. But when I woke from my battered affair, I cried. What else could I do? The last image in my head was of my grandpa's scream then the empty eyes of death. I threw the pillow that I clutched across the room which collided with something that squeaked. I stopped my blubbering to see an overgrown rat with big eyes and equally large ears starring right at me. I screamed and the thing cowered. I stopped after watching the thing repeatedly smack itself with the lamp yelling some incoherent words. Of course I ran over and snatched the object; the thing started to wail and cry, then ran to the bed and started to bang his head against the bedpost. All I did was stare, I mean what the hell was this thing and why was it trying to kill itself, I didn't know what to do. Carefully I inched closer and suddenly the thing sprung away grasping the lamp once again and began growing the lump on its head. I chased the thing around the room, its' short little feet seemed to be moving faster than I could keep up. I finally yelled at it to give me the damn lamp and it promptly held it out to me. I stared at it crazily while its eyes turned into those notorious puppy eyes and I had to smile.

"Binny, I believe you have sufficiently woken up your mistress." The thing bowed and quickly disappeared.

"I, uh, I mean to say… It was beating itself with the lamp… Um… yes." Sadly that was the most intelligent thing I could come up with. I stared at the man that had claimed I was his granddaughter. He was tall, impeccably dressed, had really long hair that reminded me of a girl from a neighboring farm, but his was well groomed and looked silky. Overall he was very aristocratic, I finally stopped and saw that I was dressed in a silk nightgown and he held out a piece of fabric.

"It seems that your manners and etiquette will need to be worked on immediately." Suddenly the clothing he held wrapped itself around me. It was a elegant robe that was pale yellow with silver stars in the hem. He watched as I finished my inspection of the fine material and a smug smirk greeted me. He strolled over to a winged back chair as a fire blazed to life, to say I was transfixed would be putting it lightly. I looked at the ornate fireplace with snakes covered in a silver polish; I looked at the room I woke up in and was amazed. The ceilings were vaulted and accented with silver molding; the walls were a striped light green, while the floor was covered in a veined marble. The room was an image from the many books that I found of my mothers'. I turned to see the man beckoning me to a small table that was laden with food.

I hesitantly sat across from him, while several of the rat things popped out of nowhere and began to remove lids of the dishes and disappear. I stared as they popped out of thin air. "They are not rats, but what we call house elves, servants who perform adequately, if they disappoint they punish themselves for it is their will to please their masters. Also never give the things clothing, we wouldn't want any problems to occur and I rather not have emasculating elves puttering about. Another thing is, if you attempt to eat with your fingers again, we will have to jinx them off, and I would rather not have to do that." I was half listening to him as I picked a piece of bacon apart with my fingers; I sheepishly put the bacon down and attempted to stab it with a fork. He sighed and I glared at him, he glared back then while he looked down I shoved the piece of bacon into my mouth, suddenly my fingers started to tingle and I screamed as my fingers were gone and stubs were left. He sat carefully cutting a piece of egg into small perfect squares and I attempted to scream at him when I realized my voice was gone. Lazily he placed a piece in his mouth then wiped, eat, wipe, eat, wipe. I just kept my glaring, until he finished. A rush of something pulsed through my body and I stretched my recently inexistent fingers and threw the knife at his head.

"Now Roza, that wasn't very nice to do, especially to your grandfather", he blatantly announced as if he was performing a speech. "You will not that I will not tolerate this blatant use of muggle violence, you are a witch and soon you will learn how to duel properly." He smiled and held his hand out to mine and I grumpily took it. "I must say that was quite a pleasant morning meal, though I do hope after Madame Truvine has had time with you that your inner lady comes out rather the cow farmer that has taken over your body." He pulled me along to a door by the fireplace and stopped. "Now, if you will please ready yourself for the day, you have many things to go over before luncheon, any questions?" I started at him and I think I saw him laugh, but he covered it with a stern look. He bowed and turned, gracefully walking to the door as it flew open.

"What am I suppose to call you?" he stopped and turned. Of course there was the mandatory awkward silence, but he finally answered.

"Grandfather, silly girl, what else would you call the noble patriarch of the family? Now, if there isn't any more of your mundane questions, I am of course a busy man and have business to attend to." I shook my head; he nodded, then I asked him about how I am supposed to eat bacon correctly. With seriousness he said, "We do not eat bacon, it is merely there for our pleasure." He turned and swiftly walked out; while I wanted to know how the hell I was suppose to enjoy bacon if all I could do was stare at it.


	3. Daddy Dearest Chapter 3

Daddy Dearest- Chapter 3

Draco's PoV

I couldn't stop pacing especially with Georgiana huffing every minute. I rolled my eyes and told her to shut up. She clamped up and glared as she lazily flicked off some imaginary lint from her latest creation from the designer she pronounced was the genius of fabrics. I looked up as a gentle knock came from the oak door. I turned to the mirror and straightened my grey vest and placed a wary hair into place, while Georgiana looked bored out of her mind. "Would you sit up at least, I barked and she grumpily sat up." I turned to the door and let it swing open. With hesitation, the small girl walked in and the first thing she did was smile up at me. Her smile was so radiant; I stopped and had to smile back at her. She stepped aside and father walked in and walked her to the semi-circle of chairs.

I followed placing myself to the left of her while father sat on her right. She was wearing a dark blue dress with silver stars, a small silver ring with an emerald on her pinky finger. She stared at me and I back at her. I had no doubt in my mind who was her mother and rather more that she was of course was my child. Father drowned on about upcoming events when my arm burned so did father's, we winced. We both stood up and with a swish our tailored suits changed to dark black robes with green snakes worked into the breast pocket. I turned to Georgiana who beamed and carefully kissed my cheek while explaining she had to meet up with Angora for her weekly club meeting and would be home later as she sauntered out of the room. I turned to see father adjusted his sleeves while telling her that she was to remain in the manor and to keep practicing her lessons from the morning. He then left us together alone. We stared at each other, her eyes seemed to be scared, but clouded with anticipation.

"Roza, I hope that when we return, we can sit down and talk." She nodded and I walked out of the room to follow father out of the manor into the waiting carriage. As we drove away Roza stood in the window and waved goodbye.

Roza's PoV

The same carriage that brought me to the manor was taking them away to wherever they had to go to. I walked to the hallway trying to figure things out. I didn't understand why I was so calm, why I haven't freaked out or tried to escape. I just felt at home here, yes the lessons with Madame were insane, but I enjoyed them, and the way my father looked at me in the drawing room made me feel wanted. My Grandpa, I felt was sometimes resentful of me, because I guess he knew I truly didn't belong to him neither was my mom, with Grandfather explaining my family line. Supposable my mother's father was a close friend of the family's and I would meet him when I was presentable to society. Grandfather promised he would teach me to handle my magic more and even get me a wand for my birthday which passed while I was unconscious. He even promised we would have a party to celebrating my majority.

I paused as a servant walked by with a bouquet of flowers, which I smelled. When I looked at the servant, he was seemingly the same age as me, but his face looked to of been aged. His hands were callused and he refused to look at my face. Grandfather explained that they were traitors to the Dark Emperor, the ruler of the world. This was the same man I was supposed to hate, because his regime belittled the non-magical people, but I cannot deny thinking that those who don't possess the gift are inferior. Was I supposed to hate my family because they were officials to the Dark Emperor? I stopped in the hallway to stare at the line of the prestigious line I came from. Should I follow what I was taught before I entered this world or embrace the family I had left, instead those who were gone. Nothing seemed as black and white; I started to the classroom that was set up for my lessons when someone appeared before me.

"What a beautiful little pet you are, being hidden away from the world, Lucius has always been way too possessive of his things." Out of the shadows an extremely hairy man with sharpened teeth glowered at me. I backed away hitting the side table, which cornered me from any of the exits. His tattered clothes reeked of iron and I could see traces of blood around his fingernails that seemed to be longer than mine. "Lucius won't mind if I have a peek at what he keeps hidden away." His hand shot to my braided hair and wrapped it around his hand. I pulled away with pain shooting to my temple from the strain of his grasp while trying to get away. His breath was against my neck and smelled of rancid meat, I felt hot tears go down my face when he suddenly growled. I felt my stomach being punched and somehow ended up on the floor of a totally different room. When I looked up, the room was crowded with people in dark black robes and I realized I was still in the grasp of the man who stood proudly, though looked angry.

He pulled me as he moved and I screamed out, flailing to get out of his grasp. I cried out as he pierced his nails into my jaw. Though his attention disappeared when doors at the end of the room opened, allowing several men through behind one who wore a dark green robe. As they walked to platform they black robed men stood off to the sides and on the right side stood my grandfather. I attempted to will him to look at me, but it seemed he wouldn't till the dark green robed man spoke.

"Fenhir, I dislike having pets brought to meetings, you will get rid of the distraction." The man who held me nodded and began to drag me away, when he fell to the ground crying out. A pair of strong arms gathered me up and began to sooth me from crying. Angry voices began to shout out and I turned to see my grandfather wiping away my tears. He turned me to walk towards the platform and I saw my father wand drawn and blood in his eyes. When we arrived a small chair appeared and I was placed while the room slowly cleared out. The rest of the men on the platform stayed, while grandfather carefully lifted a cup to my lips.

I slowed down and tried to explain what happened, but he just said it was not my fault and I was going to be okay now. I faintly heard groans, but they disappeared while my father walked towards me. He kneeled down and cupped my face gently asking if I was okay, all I could do was nod. I then flung myself into his arms. He held me close and I could feel his heart beat faster than mine. I only thought of how my grandpa couldn't defend me, but here the man who was responsible for my birth, not even knowing I ever existed or helped me even though I wasn't born in better circumstances came to my defense. A soft hissing brought my attention to the man who sat with the green robes. I stared at him and he back at me. He slowly cocked his head and then smiled. He leaned to the man to his left a hooked nose man with imposing black eyes and equally dark hair.

"Severus, it seems that this girl is a Malfoy, but she eerily has the hair of Hermione and the complexion of yours." The man's eyes softened at the name and he slowly moved closer. He looked at grandfather who nodded. He looked at me and I couldn't tell what he was thinking then. "Well, it seems that we have a small family reunion. Severus, you should introduce yourself to your granddaughter."


End file.
